This invention relates to a retractable leash or lanyard interconnecting a ski and ski boot for retrieving a loose ski and more particularly to such a ski mounted device employing a dual purpose locking means, the clasp of which is used for attaching one end of the leash to the user's boot and/or for locking the ski to a relatively stationary structure when the ski is not in use.